


Always

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief.   Twelve lines of envelope rhyme, inspired by Snape's final scene in DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

I find there is no dignity in death,  
And in Death, there is no discretion;  
But I do not desire a hero's praise,  
Nor empty words from sentimental tongues.

I am content to leave this world unsung  
As night falls unannounced at ends of days,  
For I have made amends for my transgressions,  
And our eyes meet as I draw my final breath.

Your son, perhaps, is Dumbledore's, through and through -  
I hope, for your sake, his trust was wisely placed -

As for myself - every trial I've had to face  
Was for love and loyalty to only you.


End file.
